


Twice, Three Times, with Mortals

by RobinSonnets



Series: Sonnets [9]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Other, Smut, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSonnets/pseuds/RobinSonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayne Manor. Total nonsense. A request by my seahorse lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice, Three Times, with Mortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandemonium](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fandemonium), [NoDatesOnlyJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NoDatesOnlyJustice).



Wayne Manor, oh how you get me so hard.  
Dear, you have a porch so don’t deck me  
When I say I hate to see you alone  
On that green lawn. So get with me, baby.  
I’d never trim your bush or chop a tree  
Because I want to see your wild side.  
I know you’re made of stone but why so cold?  
To stoke your fires and warm my bare hide,  
To get close to your hearth ‘till my cock fries.  
My rooster that is, breeding high-end birds.  
Don’t call foul on the fowls until I’ve dried  
From my dip in your pool – Yeah, that’s my third.  
You may think your Wayne history is quite long  
But I have something longer in my thong.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet: #9  
> Format: Spenserian


End file.
